Crazier
For the lyrics, see Crazier (lyrics) "Crazier" is a song performed and co-written by Taylor Swift. The song was featured in both the film Hannah Montana: The Movie and on its soundtrack. The song is a relaxed ballad with country pop qualities and lyrics that describe being in love. Swift performed the song as herself during a cameo in the Hannah Montana: The Movie; this scene was taken from the film and released as a music video for "Crazier". "Crazier" was praised by critics, many of whom named it the best song on the soundtrack. Digital downloads began immediately after the soundtrack's release on March 23, 2009, and led to commercial success in Australia, Canada, the United Kingdom, and the United States. Its highest international peak was at number seventeen on the United States chart, the Billboard Hot 100. Background Swift co-wrote "Crazier" with Robert Ellis Orrall. The song is a ballad that, according to Allmusic, embodies Hannah Montana: The Movie's theme of merging country and pop music. }|first=Heather|last=Phares}} The song is set in compound time with six eighth notes per bar. It is played in E major at a moderately fast tempo of 144 beats per minute. Swift's vocals span one octave, from E3 to B4. The chorus has the following chord progression, E—B—C#m—A. The song's appearance in Hannah Montana: The Movie came about after filmmakers approached Swift about using her music in the film. Film officials emailed her asking for a song "that was perfect to fall in love to" and "sort of a country waltz". Although it was not written intentionally for the film, Swift sent in "Crazier" and the filmmakers "loved it". In addition, Swift offered to perform the song in the film herself as a cameo appearance. In the film, Swift performs at an open mic fundraiser to save a small town's treasured park from developers. The quick scene was filmed in a single day, but Swift's performance impressed film members. Film director Peter Chelsom said, "I've made a very big mental check to work with her again". Critical reception The song received positive reviews from critics. Warren Truitt of About.com complimented Swift's "chiming" in the ballad. Heather Phares of Allmusic praised the track, calling it "the best song on Hannah Montana: The Movie". She complimented it for being "more genuine, more effortless, than any of Cyrus' or Hannah's tracks". James Berardinelli agreed, stating, "Arguably, the movie's biggest mistake is having Taylor Swift perform a song, since she can sing and the comparison is not flattering to the movie's star." Leah Greenblatt of Entertainment Weekly described "Crazier" as "a pretty, yearning ballad." Premiere magazine reviewer Olivia Putnal referred to Swift's performance one of the film's "high points". Peter Hartlaub of The San Francisco Chronicle believed that Swift's cameo was enjoyable, but also calls it a mistake on the part of the filmmakers, explaining "Swift is so talented that she makes Cyrus seem bland by comparison." Perry Seibert from TV Guide wrote, "when genuine teen star Taylor Swift shows up to perform ... she demonstrates all the spontaneity and authenticity that Miley Cyrus lacks." Chart performance "Crazier" received exclusive airplay on Radio Disney. The song made its debut on the Billboard Hot 100 at number seventy-two on the week ending April 11, 2009. "Crazier" rose three spots to number sixty-nine in the following week, but jumped to number thirty-eight on the week ending April 25, 2009 due to an 87 percent increase in digital downloads. For the week ending May 2, 2009, the song reached its peak on the Hot 100 at number seventeen, selling 110,000 downloads. It also peaked at number twenty-eight on the Pop 100 chart. }|work=Allmusic|publisher=Macrovision Corporation|accessdate=November 6, 2009}} As the song was not officially released to radio as a single, digital sales also accounted for "Crazier"'s appearance on international charts. The song debuted at number seventy-nine on the week ending April 11, 2009. For the week ending May 2, 2009, it reached number thirty on Hot Canadian Digital Singles and number sixty-three on the Canadian Hot 100. "Crazier" reached number sixty-four in the Australian Singles Chart. The song debuted and peaked at number one-hundred in the UK Singles Chart for the week ending May 16, 2009. Music video "Crazier"'s music video, directed by Peter Chelsom, is an excerpt from Hannah Montana: The Movie, which premiered on March 28, 2009 on Disney Channel. The video begins in its principal setting with Swift and two backup musicians atop a stage in a crowded barn. Swift is dressed in a fitted pastel sundress and plays an acoustic guitar strapped over her shoulder. The backup musicians play the violin and the cello. The video then transitions to a clip from Hannah Montana: The Movie in which Miley Stewart (Cyrus) spots her love interest, Travis Brody (Lucas Till), riding a brown horse. The video alternates between Swift performing and more film clips. Other scenes include Stewart and Brody riding the brown horse together, Stewart staring out from a red car into the street, Brody swinging from a rope in a waterfall, and the two characters on a date. At the end of the video, the couple are slow dancing while Swift sings. Charts References External links *The official website of Taylor Swift *[http://disneydvd.disney.go.com/hannah-montana-the-movie.html The official website of Hannah Montana: The Movie] Category:Singles Category:Film soundtracks Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:2009 singles